


Морские чудовища

by Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Зачатое под действием чар дитя не способно любить. Так было написано в одной книге.





	Морские чудовища

Ирма когда-то читала ей на ночь сказку. О чудовище, что живёт глубоко-глубоко на дне Ла-Манша. Под толщей соленой воды спит оно с того дня, как на землю Британии ступила нога норманна. Мимо проплывают стайки серебристой трески, эхом отражаются от поросших розовыми губками скал вздохи чудовища. Иногда оно лениво приоткрывает голубой глаз, провожая взглядом идущие на дно лодки неудачливых рыбаков.

Открыв рот и боясь моргнуть лишний раз, Лита слушала сказку про морское чудовище. Оно дремало дольше, чем помнило себя. День сменялся днём, век следовал за веком.

«Чего оно ждёт, няня?» — шептала Лита.

«Тебя! — страшно округлив глаза и вскинув руки пугала Ирма. А потом, смеясь и ласково гладя по волосам, успокаивала. — Не бойся, дитя. Оно тебя не заберёт».

 

* * *

Небо яркое, высокое — именно такое рисуют на открытках и зачарованных картинах, что во множестве висели в коридорах отцовского особняка, когда Лита ещё жила там.

— Ты замёрзла? Дрожишь вся.

— Нет, все в порядке, — быстро говорит Лита, опуская глаза. Сочная зелёная трава колышется на лёгком бризе, ласкает обнаженные ноги. Земля под босыми ногами согревает ступни. Лита разулась, чтобы ощутить этот жар. — Здесь очень красиво.

Море спокойно. Гладкая зеленоватая вода простирается в три стороны на сколько хватает взгляда. Визгливо кричат в гнездах чайки, гудит проходящая мимо баржа. Лита улыбается. Как раньше она могла бояться моря?

— Спасибо, что привел меня сюда, — Лита находит руку Тесея — теплую, сильную. Сжимает так, что кольцо на пальце врезается в кожу. На какое-то мгновение ей хочется верить, что она может быть счастлива.

 

* * *

— Читал вчерашний «Пророк»?

— Глянул кроссворд.

— Лестрейндж выходит замуж.

— Лита, что ли? Та, которая подложила навозную бомбу профессору Прендергасту?

— Она самая. За Тесея Скамандера.

— Мерлинова борода! Что, никого получше не нашел? Зачем ему такие проблемы при такой-то должности?

— Кто знает. Может, он как младший брат, тоже любит экзотику.

Волшебники смеются и выходят из лифта. Лита, весь бесконечный путь со второго уровня до Атриума простоявшая лицом к стене, выдыхает зло сквозь зубы. Руки дрожат, ладонь тянется к палочке.

«Не надо, Лита, — говорит она себе. — Ты же не хочешь стать проблемой?»

— Риктусемпра!

 

* * *

Зимой мадам Скамандер гостит у сестры в Италии. А за пустым особняком приглядывает Тесей, которому всё равно, откуда аппарировать на работу. Он провожает мать, а потом показывает Лите комнату за комнатой, обширную библиотеку и приводит в оранжерею, построенную по проекту его прабабки-француженки. Ведь скоро это всё станет её.

В оранжерее Лита долго стоит у кустов камелии, водит пальцем по бархатному лепестку.

— Они подойдут к твоему любимому платью, — замечает Тесей. — К лиловому.

— Да, — рассеянно отзывается Лита. Срывает бутон, вертит в руках. Тяжёлый яркий цветок удивительной красоты. Она подносит его к лицу, прекрасно зная, что камелия — лишённое запаха растение. Не больше чем украшение. Идеальное. — Но мне нравятся лилии.

 

* * *

В пустом доме то и дело слышатся скрипы и потусторонние шорохи. Лита листает роман, сидя в одной из маленьких гостиных. Отважный рыцарь вот уже сотню страниц шёл на битву с похитившим его возлюбленную чародеем, но Лита так и не запомнила их имён. Пожелтевшая от старости бумага шелестит при перелистывании, и это успокаивает. Лита думает о боггарте.

Она обнаружила его пару дней назад на чердаке. Из старого сундука доносились постукивания и скребки, точно внутри заперли немую кошку. Иногда сундук чуть подпрыгивал на месте, и оставалось только удивляться — как эта старая рухлядь не развалилась в труху.

Лита подняла палочку, намереваясь распахнуть крышку и изгнать незваного гостя из дома. Но так и не смогла произнести заклинание.

Рыцарь и его верный конь скакали по следу чародея. Вот на их пути возникло бескрайнее зачарованное море. Шторма терзали его уже целую вечность, взбивали тёмные воды, бросали на острые камни беспомощных дельфинов. В самой его глубине жили чудовища. Тьма была их матерью, ил — отцом. Вместо глаз их уродливые морды венчали огранённые морем сапфиры.

«Тебе не преодолеть наши владения, дитя человеческое, — шипели они из-под толщи воды. — Если только ты не отдашь нам своего верного скакуна».

Лита захлопывает книгу и решительно идёт на чердак. Тесей, конечно, справился б с боггартом ещё два дня назад, но Лита ничего ему не сказала.

На чердаке пыльно и холодно. С потолка свисают клочья серой паутины, ненужные вещи сгружены вокруг без всякой системы. Из сундука доносятся скрипы, больше похожие на плач банши.

— Алохамора!

Никто на третьем курсе так и не понял, что это. Не стал расспрашивать профессор Дамблдор, и Ньют, славный добрый, слишком добрый для этого мира Ньют, ничего не спросил. Задиры-гриффиндорки разнесли по всей школе весть, что Лита Лестрейндж боится привидений, да и драккл с ними.

Пространство давит со всех сторон на грудь, выбивая из лёгких воздух. Медленно идёт ко дну завёрнутое в белое покрывало тельце. Лёд сковывает нутро, как от близости дементора. Лита помнит холод морских брызг, но что он в сравнении с оцепенением и объявшим её ужасом. Крик чужого ребёнка на руках Ирмы заглушал рёв шторма.

«Корвуса забрали чудовища», — твердила себе Лита. Только в успокоившейся глади воды отражались не голубые, а карие глаза.

— Ридикулус!

 

* * *

Первый раз это случается, когда она получает открытку от отца. Палаццо Святой Софии на закате. На адрес лондонского дома, где они жили с Тесеем. Но — ни слова. Лита решила б, что это розыгрыш, но открытка пришла в конверте, запечатанном эмблемой ворона.

Лита знает, что ей должно быть всё равно. Потому что отцу тоже всё равно, он прислал открытку просто, чтобы напомнить о себе. Чтобы она не поверила вдруг, что кто-то может её полюбить.

У ножа для писем тонкое острое лезвие. Когда оно касается кожи — это как порезаться бумагой. Аккуратный надрез расходится под давлением крови. Капля течёт по руке, падает на светлую юбку. И вдруг становится легче.

 

* * *

Чудовище живёт в темной морской глубине, в страшной бездне сознания. Оно не боится холода, мрака и голода.

Найди в себе силы, собери всю храбрость в кулак и бросься в темную толщу воды. Не противься течению, дай ему вынести тебя к самой уродливой чешуйчатой морде.

Отразись в голубом зрачке. Задохнись, потеряй направление, забудь, где находится верх. Чешуйчатое веко сморгнёт три раза, чудовище повернётся к тебе, скаля зубы. И тогда ты встретишься взглядом со своей судьбой.

Убей чудовище, — пока оно не убило тебя.

 

* * *

— Лита! Нет!

Крик Тесея полон отчаяния, но Лита роняет нож скорее от неожиданности, чем от страха. Алые росчерки на её руках повторяют контуры вен. Она резала не глубоко.

Кровь пачкает руки Тесея. Он бледен и, кажется, не притворяется, что испуган. Исцеляющее заклинание оборачивает Литу, как тёплое шерстяное одеяло, но растопить замёрзшее сердце оно не способно.

Лите спокойно. Мышцы шеи задеревенели от неудобной позы, болит спина. Всё плывёт, как в тумане, и только Тесей вырисовывается в мареве ярким солнечным пятном. Особенно веснушки. По весне их на его вечно серьёзном лице становится больше.

«Может, в этот раз я зашла слишком далеко?» — отстранённо думает она. Юбка на коленях вся в широких бордовых пятнах.

— Лита, не надо, пожалуйста, — умоляет её Тесей, сжимая в объятиях. — Зачем ты сделала это?

Лита задумывается. Разве Тесей поймёт её? Сможет понять, что испытываешь, вырисовывая остриём ножа узоры на беззащитной коже? Какую власть над своей жизнью ощущаешь, любуясь танцем клинка?

— Я ведь люблю тебя, Лита, — шепчет Тесей, гладит нежно по волосам. Ему должно сейчас кричать на неё, обвинять, стыдить. — Люблю и хочу помочь.

— Мать не хотела меня, — голос не слушается, но говорить странно легко. — Не хотела моего отца, не хотела носить меня в чреве. Она предпочла умереть, только бы не видеть меня.

Она сжимает ладони на спине Тесея, комкает рубашку, чувствуя, как напряжены его мышцы. Как стальные канаты, призванные удерживать тяжёлый груз.

— Я стала убийцей ещё не сделав первого вздоха.

Сильный порыв ветра сдувает со шкафчика белую салфетку. Она оседает на пол стремительно, как камень. Не белый шёлк.

— Ты не виновата, Лита, — голос Тесея мягкий, успокаивающий. Лита знает, что за спиной его шепчутся — что прославленный аврор мог найти в такой как Лита, которую родной отец знать не желает? И почему при высокой должности не протащит невесту поближе к себе? — И твоя жизнь важна и ценна. Сама по себе.

«На твоих щеках можно нарисовать карту созвездий», — думает Лита, соединяя веснушки на лице Тесея.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она, уткнувшись в плечо жениха, украдкой вытирая слезы. В груди растекается болезненный жар. — Давай поедем к морю?

Зачатое под действием чар дитя не способно любить. Так было написано в одной книге.

Лита хочет выбросить все ножи в доме.

 

* * *

— Лита? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Время, кажется, не властно над Ньютом. Над его смущённой улыбкой, широко растягивающей губы, внутренней теплотой, искрящейся в серо-голубых глазах.

— Тесей считает, мне стоит стать частью семьи Министерства Магии.

— Похоже на моего брата.

Всё свободное время Тесей старается быть рядом. Они полюбили ходить в кино и смеяться со всеми над злоключениями Бродяги; вечерами читали вслух бульварные романы, чьи сюжеты не блистали оригинальностью, зато диалоги отличались искромётным юмором. Ночью, приподнявшись на локте, Лита разглядывала обращённое к ней лицо. Сон не смягчал черты Тесея, а будто напротив, делал резче, жёстче. Тесей редко улыбался. Но наедине Лита видела, как расцветает улыбка на его губах. Широкая, немного смущённая. Совсем как у Ньюта.

— Тесей — твой брат, ему нравится проводить с тобой время. Как и мне.

Лита знает, что это будет пятое собеседование. Трэверс, просматривая какие-то бумаги в папке с грифом секретно, бурчал под нос, сетуя на несговорчивость Ньюта.

Лите хотелось бы идти и идти по вытертому малиновому ковру час, два или три. Расспросить Ньюта о Новой Гвинее и Америке, о птице-гром, упомянутой в «Ежедневном пророке», и тех зверях, для которых не нашлось места на страницах книги. Рассказать о себе, о работе в Министерстве, которая ей даже нравится. Умалчивая о Трэверсе, который, когда не нужно демонстрировать железный характер, довольно мил и обходителен.

«Моему сердцу спокойно, Ньют», — хочет сказать она, но на горизонте появляется Тесей. При виде брата Ньют всегда тушевался, прятался в раковину, как рак-отшельник.

— Приходи на ужин, — шепчет Лита. — Мы будем ждать.

 

* * *

Кофе неприятно горячий и горчит на языке. Кружка из нелюбимого сервиза в пошлый цветочек, доставшегося Тесею от бабушки. Разбить не жалко.

Кофе обжигает горло, ладони стискивают кружку до опасного хруста. Но для Литы она — якорь.

«Я слышал, сын Корвуса Лестрейнджа жив».

«Говорят, мальчик прячется в Европе».

«Надо же, какая история. Просто сказочная».

Реальность темнеет, дышать опять тяжело. Свет из окна бьёт в лицо до рези в глазах. Просторная кухня, заставленная старой мебелью из тёмного дерева, сжимается до размеров корабельной каюты. Ходуном идёт пол.

Нож для масла манит. Жёлтые разводы на лезвии похожи на жидкое золото.

Лите хочется вновь почувствовать, что её жизнь — её. Только её. Только она может распоряжаться ею. Только ей что-то решать.

Нож для масла летит в раковину с такой силой, что разбивает стоявшую рядом чашку. Хрупкий костяной фарфор раскалывается на три неравные части.

— Лита? Ты дома?

— Да! — отзывается Лита, закусывая губу. Она не слышала, как вернулся Тесей. Острый осколок больно режет палец, когда она вынимает его из раковины. Капля крови на подушечке набухает, прежде чем прочертить дорожку до ладони. — Репаро!

— Тебе помочь? — Тесей целует её в висок, потом нежно берёт за руку. В его глазах беспокойство плещется с нежностью, и Лите становится больно где-то в груди.

— Я… я чашку разбила. И порезалась. Ничего серьёзного, правда.

— Правда, — кивает ей Тесей, но руку не отпускает. — Кровь сама остановится.

Часто Лита думает — она совсем не понимает Тесея. Когда их отношения только начинались, она всё пыталась понять, чем могла заинтересовать давно и взаимно влюблённого в работу Тесея. Нелюдимая, не похожая ни на одну из сдержанных британских чистокровных волшебниц или бесстрашных авроров, она и на тот приём попала случайно. Что же в ней было такого?

— Что слышно в последнее время? — спрашивает Лита, споласкивая руки. За её спиной плавно опускаются на стол тарелки и приборы. Сегодня на ужин говядина, кажется. Лита не помнит. Из сегодняшнего дня она едва помнит утренний поцелуй Тесея и разговоры в Министерстве. Всё остальное, даже путь до кухни, сокрыто вуалью.

— Все разговоры только о Гриндевальде. Слишком давно он не проявлял себя, так что многие считают, что нам стоит ждать нового теракта со дня на день.

Когда Тесей напряжён, у него над переносицей залегает глубокая морщина. Лита тянется через стол, чтобы её разгладить. У Тесея лицо преображается, когда она так делает. Он улыбается.

— Будь осторожен, — слова слетают с языка раньше, чем Лита понимает, что говорит. От улыбки Тесея ей легче и хочется, чтобы так было всегда.

Ночью в её сон вторгается чудовище, тянущее на дно завёрнутое в белое тельце. У чудовища карие глаза и грива из бурых водорослей.

Лита сжимает зубами край одеяла и глушит рыдания, спрятав лицо в подушку.

«Мерлин, прошу, пусть Тесей не узнает. Пусть он никогда ничего не узнает…»

 

* * *

— Гриндевальд!

Чудовище живёт в темной морской глубине, в страшной бездне отчаяния. Левый его глаз — огранённый морем сапфир, правый — карий, человеческий.

Отразись в его глазах. Собери свою ярость, заглуши свою боль и тогда, завороженное, оно обрушит на тебя всю свою мощь. Маленькая смертная девочка, слишком долго ты несла на душе тяжкий груз.

Отдай себя чудовищу, — пока оно не пожрало всех, кто тебе дорог.

— Уходите! Ну же!

Позволь огню обнять тебя и забрать в пустоту. Перешагни границу, сломай всё, что ты знала о собственной жизни, стань свободной.

— Я люблю тебя.

«Моему сердцу спокойно…»

_22 ноября 2018 г._


End file.
